Pet Names
by Possessive Otaku
Summary: Levi doesn't do pet names. Rated T for swearing


**Edited out mistakes and shit.**

* * *

"This list is endless!" Eren exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Levi muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Eren carried on ranting.

"I mean boyfriends and girlfriends do it all the time, so why can't we?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders to prove that he was showing a little bit of interest… even though he absolutely wasn't. "Who knows," he muttered as he raised his eyebrows, hoping the movement would tell Eren to stop talking, but of course he didn't. Oh what a surprise.

Eren hummed, frowning in thought. "What about honey?" He asked as he walked around the room, finger tapping his chin and other arm behind his back in thought. "I overheard Annie calling Armin that, but I guess that's maybe only what girls say so. how about… sweetie; or is that to sappy?" Eren hummed in thought before he smiled a toothy grin and exclaimed, "baby isn't that bad… I guess, but if you…"

Levi sighed as Eren rambled on. He was happy that it filled the normally silent room with his boyfriend's voice, but right now all he wanted Eren do was to shut up. Wearing the same serious expression he wore everyday he combed his hair back gently, not to get it out of his eyes, no, it was an act of frustration because for the past ten minutes or so his boyfriend, Eren, had been trying to get him to call him by a… pet name. God forbid would Levi ever say something like 'baby' or 'honey'; he wasn't a girl. For the past few minutes he had been ignoring his boyfriend, but Eren was so persistent and of course it would take a miracle for him to shut up. Levi wished for any miracle… literally anything.

Not be able to take it any longer Levi snapped.

"Eren, for fucks sake, why can't you just shut up for five minutes whilst I finish signing these papers? Just stop talking."

Eren's lips clamped shut at the unusually fierce tone in his boyfriend's voice, freezing slightly before he slowly took a seat down onto Levi's bed – they were in his quarters after all; hiding away from the rest of the world… for now. Nobody knew about their relationship (not even Armin or Misaka) and they both planned on keeping it that way, for now anyways, but before they did that the only time they spent together was in Levi's private quarters. They didn't spend that much time together so the time they did get together was gladly cherished. However, with Levi suddenly growing fierce Eren thought he had outstayed his welcome.

He glared at the back of his lover, folding his arms across his chest in stubbornness as he muttered, "could have put it in a nicer way." He diverted his glare to the floor, but the glare was till on his face. He was just as stubborn as his boyfriend and at times like this (Levi snapping at him) he couldn't help but snap back. Sure if they were in front of people he would save it for later but right now they were alone so he could be as angry as he wanted to be. "I was just trying to make conversation; at least I'm trying here."

Levi dropped the pen he was holding and put his hands on his head. Holding it as he closed his eyes and spoke, "I'm _trying_ to get my work done so I can spend time with you, brat."

"See!" Eren exclaimed, quickly standing up and pointing at Levi accusingly. "This is the best fucking name you could come up with." Eren shook his head, an angry smile on his lips. "And don't spout some shit like _I'm trying here_ because that'll just make me angrier."

Levi snapped his eyes opened, expression still not moving like every other day, as though he had Botox, something that Eren once asked but that just made him get a face slammed with a door. Levi pushed himself off the desk, leaning against the chair as he glared angrily out of the window he was sitting opposite. "Why do you even want a pet name; it's not like I'd ever call you it in public and it's not like I'd ever use it when you actually have a name?"

"A name which you use, like, twice a day! Every other time it's just 'brat'."

Rolling his eyes Levi exhaled deeply. "I'm not a wife that's calling out to their husband; I just need brat and Eren, okay." Levi smirked as a thought ran over his mind. It would either lead to an argument or nothing, but Levi didn't care about chances. "Anyways, if the wife should be the one with the pet names then you'd obviously-"

"You're making it worse."

Levi clamped his lips shut, but he couldn't stop smirking, because he knew that behind him Eren would be flushed a dark red – no matter the anger running through his veins. "I was joking."

"You're not supposed to joke asshole; you're supposed to be professional." Rolling his eyes Eren sighed and fell back onto the bed on his back, closing his eyes as he muttered, "fuck you, it doesn't even matter anyways."

Groaning Levi pushed himself off the chair and walked over to the bed, not wanting an angry boyfriend as well as the load of paper work on his plate. He climbed onto the bed on all fours, expression still exactly the same as he looked into Eren's closed eyes and whispered, "I'm not calling you any old pet names because you're not a pet, but if you want me to then obviously I can't resist you… _honey._ " Levi bent down and chastely kissed Eren's lips, pulling away and smirking, pleased with himself for showing at least a bit of emotion.

However, his reaction was totally unexpected.

Eren drew his lips into a thin line, not knowing what he should have expected but right now he couldn't hold it in and in an instant he was reduced to a fit of laughter. "Oh! My! God! Captain Levi saying 'honey'; my day doesn't get much better than that!"

Levi was shocked for a moment before it dawned on him; it was all a freaking act! He growled and got off the bed, walking back over to his chair and sitting down as he muttered, "you fucking tricked me, brat."

Eren, trying to speak through his laughter sat up and wiped the tears from the laughter from his eyes. "You're… oh… you're so gull-ha so gullible," he finally got out.

Growling Levi didn't speak, trying to ignored the boy's laughing as he muttered, "fucking pet names, brat."


End file.
